


Taking a Chance

by TooManyTeeth



Series: Yordles [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyTeeth/pseuds/TooManyTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veigar knows full-well how impulsive he is, but sometimes it just can't be helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Chance

Veigar wasn’t sure what had made him do it.  It was simply an irresistible impulse.

Now he knew he couldn’t move as fast as The Swift Scout by a long shot, not with his bad leg, but the rest of him was still reasonably quick. And he had to be for this: he had to do it before Teemo could react fully.

Captain Teemo –the little git – had been ‘advising’ him on what he had done wrong in their last match as the rest of their team left, but he could only stare blankly at the other yordle’s face. Or more accurately; his mouth. Fortunately the magical dark revealed only the yellow glow of his eyes, but not where he was actually looking.  

After a few minutes of this he just…couldn’t stop himself. The Warlock shot his hands out, knotted them in the ruff of fur around Teemo’s neck and yanked him forward. Teemo was smaller than he was, and although the scout was physically stronger, he was light enough and Veigar was strong enough, to move him without trouble. Teemo punched him in the gut as he was drawn in, but he could handle pain. Pain was something he was intimately familiar with, so he took the blow without loosening his grip. He felt Teemo grab his wrist and start to twist; preparing to throw him, but the scout froze before he could fully execute the maneuver when Veigar pressed his mouth against his. After a moment the Warlock pulled away and checked Teemo’s reaction. He looked…confused, not upset or disgusted, just thrown-off a bit. No surprise. Veigar couldn’t remember Teemo ever actually getting more than a little peeved about anything; even things that should be _very_ upsetting.

In fact, that oddity had been what initially peeked his interest in the scout. Originally he had just assumed that Teemo was a cocky little shit because he smiled constantly and easily made friends with the other yordle champions; they liked him, and therefore Veigar disliked him. He had loathed him, in fact. Not so much because he was jealous of Teemo’s friendships, but more that he was displeased by the scout’s constant, unshakable cheer. It was obnoxious, unjust and he had made it a personal goal to get under Teemo’s skin if possible.  

Veigar was determined to make him unhappy, or at least, he had been until he had watched Teemo’s behavior enough to pick out the little inconsistencies in it. Eventually the realization that it was _fake_ had hit him like a hammer and his goal changed. He needed to prove the hypothesis. Veigar wanted to know exactly how much of Teemo’s behavior was artificial and eventually he had found his answer.  

Of course he did. He always did.

It became apparent after a while that nearly _all_ of Teemo’s behavior was an act. The few times Veigar had ever caught a look at what was underneath he saw…nothing. Teemo was dead and uncaring. Callous.

Broken.

Like him.

Ever since Veigar had come to this conclusion, he hadn’t been able to keep the scout off his mind and now… well he always had been a bit impulsive.

The scout’s reaction, or rather; his lack of one, was consistent with what he knew about him. His behavior was always scripted, but if something happened that he was unprepared for he didn’t have a pre-planned response to fall back on, and so he hardly reacted at all.

Teemo simply stared at him. Obviously not quite understanding; unsure of what he should do.  It made Veigar smile and he took the initiative once more. He pulled the scout back over to him – gently this time – and kissed him again. Teemo didn’t pull away or make any sort of protest, but he didn’t return the kiss either.

Maybe Veigar just needed to make him feel good _enough_. He wanted to see Teemo react. Really react; not the fake nonsense he always put up. He wanted to _make_ Teemo react.

He smiled against the scout’s mouth and slid his tongue across his bottom lip. At the same time he disentangled one of his hands from Teemo’s fur and took hold of the smaller yordle’s hip instead. Teemo jerked at the touch, but didn’t quite pull away. Veigar released his lips for a second time and took another look at his face.

Much to his surprise, there really was an expression there - and not one from the scout’s arsenal of scripted reactions - but it was fairly indecipherable. His eyes flicked over Veigar’s face (not that he could see much of it), then to the hand still tangled in his ruff, and then to the other hand clasping his hip.

Teemo looked back up at the warlock (oh gods, having someone actually have to look _up_ at him was delightful) and searched the darkness again. He seemed …lost. Veigar momentarily released the scout’s hip to wave the hand in front of his face and dispel the darkness. He let Teemo see his face; see that he was being earnest.

Nobody could fake social interaction as successfully as Teemo did without being able to read people, so hopefully he would be able to tell that he wasn’t trying to trick him. Veigar just… wanted him. And not just sexually either (although that was certainly a contributing factor). He wanted someone to touch sure, but also to trust. He needed someone who could understand. Hopefully he hadn't miscalculated.

The scout was still examining his face; his own as inscrutable as ever. “What are you doing Veigar?” His voice was deadpan, but Veigar wasn’t terribly bothered by it. He knew that was just how Teemo actually sounded when he wasn’t trying to put up front.

He cackled and released him entirely in favor of removing his gauntlets and dropping them to the ground. “You’re not stupid Captain. I’m sure you can figure it out.” He couldn’t stop thinking about how Teemo’s fur was so thick and soft looking and Veigar really, really, _really_ just needed to touch it. He moved slowly and carefully; not wanting to startle the scout - another thing he had picked up from his observations was that Teemo was actually quite jumpy. Not really surprising, considering that he was a career soldier, but regardless, Veigar was careful when he slid his scarred fingers across Teemo’s cheeks to cup his face. “Ha! I was right! I knew your fur was soft. Veigar is _always_ right.”

The Scout opened and closed his mouth in disbelief. It seemed that, for once, he couldn’t think of anything to say. Veigar smirked at him; thoroughly amused. “What? Don’t tell me that your silver tongue has failed you, Scout.” He kept one hand cupping the smaller yordle’s cheek, but used the other to tilt his chin up. His grin widened when Teemo actually cooperated and allowed his head to be moved. When he kissed him for a third time he was pleased to find that Teemo actually kissed him back, if only a little and quite hesitantly. Veigar took the response as permission to deepen the kiss and placed his hand back on the scout’s hip. Teemo still twitched rather involuntarily at the touch, but not nearly so badly as the first time. He slid his hand from Teemo’s cheek up under his helmet to the base of his ears and dug his nails in a little. To his amazement a low, barely-audible,  _purr_ actually resonated from Teemo's throat.  He chuckled against the scout’s lips; pleased to have gotten a response, but was unfortunately forced to pull away a moment later so he could breath.

The utter – if a little muted – confusion he had seen in Teemo’s face initially appeared to have all but disappeared. He leaned his head into Veigar’s touch encouragingly, but watched the warlock’s face with sharp blue eyes nonetheless

This was to be expected of course.

After all, mostly their interactions so far had involved bickering and insults, so it wasn’t surprising that Teemo would be suspicious of the sudden change. Veigar could tell how edgy he really was; despite it not showing on the Scout’s face. He felt the way all of Teemo’s muscles had tensed; ready to move; ready to fight.  His whole body was coiled like a spring waiting to be released. Veigar wondered if he was always this anxious or if it was just a result of the unusual circumstances

A silent moment passed where Teemo continued searching his expression for any hint of falsehood, but eventually the scout gave a tired sigh and leaned even further into the touch (although it was still not so much that he was at all off-balance). “Why are you doing this, Veigar? What kind of game are you playing?” He sounded exhausted. Veigar huffed in response, pulled off the scout's helmet and then buried his face in the amusingly ruffled fur on the top of his head.

“No game. I need this and I know you need this, even if you refuse to show it. Yordles don't do well alone and despite all of those superficial little friendships you've made, you're alone like I am. None of them ever understand anything... I suppose I could be mistaken about you, Scout, but no risk; no reward.” His words were muffled a bit by Teemo’s fur, but he knew that he had heard them. After a moment Teemo sighed once more.

“Fair enough.”

* * *

 

[Little doodle](https://captain-teemo-locked-and-loaded.tumblr.com/post/164410840723/little-image-for-my-ship-fic-on-ao3-p)

 


End file.
